


Three Words, Three Tries

by Blaze22



Series: MCSM One/Two-Shots [4]
Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: F/M, Set in episode 8, little change in canon where Jesse doesn't realize Ivor took the Atlas, sorry if the timeline is confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaze22/pseuds/Blaze22
Summary: In the realm of The Games, Lukas meets a painful death, yet gets another chance at life through respawning.And in that, he realizes something quite important.He loves Jesse.Now acutely aware that life and death move at their own speed, Lukas attempts to voice his emotions three times.And he succeeds once.





	Three Words, Three Tries

While love for another is often a slow realization, there are a few quick, shocking ways to come to that conclusion. 

One of those is as you die. 

Only to be respawned. 

The first time Lukas tried to tell Jesse, he had just finished mulling over his unspoken regrets while mining quartz(all while some _very_ unnerving pigmen stared at him).

("First time", if we don't take into consideration the split second where, "Jesse, I-" was uttered before the crusher beneath the spleef game obliterated Lukas into oblivion.)

Now, with the five of them(Lukas, Jesse, Petra, Ivor, and Harper) trapped in the Games and Lukas and Petra recently freed from the quartz mines, they all entered the dormitory for some much needed rest. 

Harper disappeared into a single room, and the others peered into a set of two rooms with two beds in each. Petra and Ivor went their separate ways, but Lukas tapped Jesse's shoulder before she could go any further. 

"Hey. Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked. 

Jesse glanced over her shoulder, eyes widening a fraction. It was dark in the tiled hallway, and shadows cascaded down her brown hair and shoulders. "Yeah. What's up?" 

Lukas took a few steps back so they would be out of earshot of the other two. He ran his fingers through his hair and began, steeling himself with a deep breath. "Look, I know a lot happened today. And I-" 

He was interrupted by a shout from Petra. "Jesse, get in here! There's a spider." 

Jesse looked over her shoulder, then back, apologetically, at Lukas. "Sorry, but it's been a long day. Tomorrow?"

He nodded, gritting his teeth. If there even _was_ a tomorrow for them. "Yeah, you're right. See you in the morning." 

Lukas watched her leave, shoulders slumping in an exhale. He entered his room and plopped down on his (quite sore)back on the empty, springy bed. He groaned, the heels of his hands rubbing his eyes. He heard a creak and felt Ivor's gaze on him. 

"Having issues, lover boy?" 

Lukas turned to look at him lying on the other bed, eyebrows raising and lips parting to ask what he meant(more like how he knew). 

Before he could say anything, Ivor smirked and rolled over. "I can tell." 

With a roll of his eyes, Lukas tugged the thin sheets over his torso. Into his pillow, he muttered, "Not like you have any room to talk." 

Ivor's only response was a grunt. Soon after came snoring. 

The second time Lukas tried to tell Jesse, she had just died in Mevia's hands. 

The group of her allies went to rally her, ladened with armor and weapons. Lukas' throat was still tight after seeing Jesse's body dissipate into thin air, leaving him to steal glances of reassurance at her as they all jogged along to witness the (hopefully final)confrontation with the Old Builders. 

Hardly able to bear it as they made their way to the new battle, he took Jesse's hand and tugged her a few steps away from the rest of the chattering group. Blue eyes searching her face, he cleared his throat. "Look, I need to . . ." 

Jesse watched him trail off, and her head tilted to the side. In an attempt to help him finish, she said, "Wish me luck?" 

Lukas made a quiet, strangled noise in his throat, but paused when Em strode up and slapped Jesse on the back, booming, "Ready, Overalls?" Jesse lurched forward, but caught her balance and gave the taller woman a bright smile. She quickly turned back to Lukas. 

Jesse wrapped her arms around his waist and tightly hugged him. He startled and hesitated, then returned the clunky, armored embrace. She whispered, "Thanks," before relinquishing her grip and turning away. Before he knew it, she was off to defeat Hadrian and Mevia and, to put it simply, be the bravest person he had ever met. 

The third time Lukas tried to tell her, they were home. 

Finally, finally, home sweet home. 

He allowed himself to hang back in the Order's Hall with Jesse as they discussed the end and placement of his journalized book. Contentment swelled his heart as he watched her set the item on an empty pedestal.

Her features shifted as she turned to him, a pinch forming between her brows. With a quick glance to confirm the others had left the hall, Lukas said, "I know that face. What's up?" 

She huffed quietly through her nose and shrugged. "More like what's up with you. I know you want to tell me something. Is there something wrong?"

Nearly choking, Lukas' cheeks bloomed red. He turned around and walked among the treasure the New Order had collected over the past couple of years, letting his fingertips brush over the Redstone Heart. Jesse's footsteps echoed behind him. 

He pivoted on his heels abruptly, and Jesse stopped just short of him. He rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding her questioning gaze. 

In one rush, Lukas said, "When I died in the Spleef games, I thought that was it for me. My only regret was not telling you that I love you." Jesse's brown eyes widened, but he pressed on, feeling a lump make its way up his throat and tears prick at the back of his eyes. "I was so mad at myself at our situation, and _so_ scared I would lose you to Hadrian forever because of that stupid deal, and-"

He was cut off by Jesse pulling him into a hug, burying her face in his chest. Against his shirt, she shakily whispered, "I love you too. So much." 

Lukas held her close, and his eyes slipped shut. He hardly noticed a tear escaping as he smiled into her hair, then pressed a kiss to it. 

In her arms, Lukas let himself be reminded again; he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
